


Bellarke through time (short stories)

by jo_flores



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_flores/pseuds/jo_flores
Summary: A collection of shorts stories of Bellarke, that you never saw on The 100.
Relationships: Bellarke - Relationship, blarke - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. The first day of snow.

When Clarke lived on the ark, she used to fantasize about living on the ground, dreaming of green trees, crystal rivers, big mountains, and clear skies. Today, she felt the nostalgia of her own imagination, because the sky she was looking at was nothing but grey. The day was cold, so everyone at the camp was making fires, and Clarke was worried. 

As a clever student who paid special attention to earth skills, she knew about something called "snow"; she didn't care about the cold, but they were running low on food and they had to get some more. 

"Hey", she said to Bellamy who was guarding the gate.  
"Hi, it's getting colder".  
"Yeah... I'm a little worried about the food"  
"We have enough for a week. We can't get more now, I'm pretty sure a storm is coming or maybe worse. ¿Did you ever hear about the snow? - He asked.  
"Yes" - She answered a little surprised because Bellamy doesn't look like the kind of guy who paid attention in class. -"But, if a storm is coming, we don't know when it's going to stop, it's better to be prepared. I can take 4 people and go to the river to take some fish. If we get lucky maybe we can hunt something."  
Bellamy looked amazed. He would like to see Clarke Griffin hunting.  
"As fun as that sounds, it could be dangerous out there. Let me go."  
"Remember we have guns now, someone has to keep an eye on things. I'll go."  
Usually, she would delegate that task to somebody else, but she was done looking at Finn and Raven together. A walk outside the camp it's all she needed.  
To Bellamy, it was very hard to trust people, but after they went on a day trip, found the guns, and shared some intense and maybe a little too personal conversation together, he trusted her and her judgment.  
"Fine, but take Miller with you, and come back before is dark" 

As they walked to the river, something cold and wet fell in Clarke's forehead. She looked up and laughed. "Snow!"  
Wow! I thought it was rain - Jones said.  
Clarke, we should go back - Miller said, who was very intuitive.  
It's not that bad yet, let's keep going. 

But at that moment, something moved near the trees and everyone stood still. Suddenly, an arrow almost hit Roma.  
!Run! 

When they stopped, they'd gotten far away from camp. They walked in the forest for hours but no one found the right direction. It was getting dark and hard to see because of the wind and the snow. 

We're lost - Miller yelled. 

Fortunately, Jones found a cave to rest and past the night, but it was getting cooler by the minute. 

She didn't want to recognize it, but Clarke was scared. Their clothes weren't thick enough for winter, they didn't have a fire to warm up, the wind outside sounded terrifying and she was starting to shake. 

Clarke was losing all hope when she saw a light. 

"¿Bellamy?". Clarke looked at him and the two guys that showed up with him, genuinely happy.  
"Hey princess, didn't I told you it was dangerous"  
"How did you guys find us" - Miller asked.  
"We've been looking for a while, I got worried when it got dark, so we took some extra jackets, and we started looking for you," Bellamy said, as he covered up Clarke with a jacket bigger than her, and rubbed her arms so she would warm up.  
"Thank you," she said smiling, and suddenly Bellamy wished they were alone in that cave.


	2. Together

Being on her own was easier than she thought ... most of the time. After pulling the lever at Mount Weather, she knew right away that she couldn't stay with them anymore. She wanted to, especially after Bellamy, with a tone that she never quite understood, asked her to stay; because even after saving the life of her people, she couldn't look them in the eye, knowing that she became a murderer for them. Clarke didn't regret any of it. It had to be done. 

She learned how to survive without the little commodities that Arkadia provided. She ate, slept, found shelter, and discovered that it wasn't that bad except for the loneliness. That’s when she met Niylah. 

"¿Don't you get tired of being alone?"   
"¿Don't you?" - Clarke answered.   
"I've been on my own since I can remember and something tells me that once you were loved by a lot of people" Clarke didn’t say anything so she kept talking "Maybe you want to go back with them"  
"I rather share this bed with you," Clarke said while kissing Niylah's back.   
She turned around and kissed her back “¿Who do you miss the most?" 

Clarke wished they never had that conversation, because she missed everyone, especially that day. It was cold, drizzling, she was away from her shelter and felt really, really lonely. "I'm not strong enough to do this. I'm not strong at all", she thought. 

So Clarke went to Arkadia. 

She hid behind a tree hoping to see her mom. Everyone was eating dinner, talking and laughing, except for him. 

Bellamy was reading a book with the little light he had. Sometimes he looked at the people sharing their food, sometimes he looked at the sky or the fire, but she kept looking at him. After a while, Clarke's heart hurt a little more, because she understood. 

She took a deep breath and she walked away... Alone, but not at all.


End file.
